Wine cabinets, which are also known as wine coolers, wine refrigerators, or refrigerated wine cellars, are purpose-built appliances designed to keep multiple bottles of wine at a substantially optimum temperature and humidity. Wine cabinets include racks that hold bottles of wine at fixed locations. Wines have unique characteristics. Additionally wine bottles have unique labels that assist in the identification of the wine in the bottle. It would be advantageous to have a device, system and/or method that would assist in the identification, display and/or rendering of a wine bottle.